One Of Those Days
by begfortherestofmy-life
Summary: AU Camori: "And the worst part is…" he whispered, looking over at the girl. "I was going to do it tonight." When Tori heard that Campbell Saunders had given up, she felt the need to help him. To change his mind. Little did she know, he was there to help her too. **Reads and Reviews would be greatly appreciated**
1. It Could Be Tonight

_**A/N:** _Hi guys! Yes, I did originally have another story titled the same, plotted differently, but I lost inspiration for that, unfortunately... but a couple of days ago, after I finished my math test, I came up with this and I hope any Camori shippers out there will enjoy it. It is just the start, of course so feel free to make any predictions or ask any questions. And of course, Read & Review! It'd be greatly appreciated! xx

* * *

It was always hard to be sad. Hard to hide, hard to control. It was almost like a blanket that someone would pin down, smothering whoever was under it until finally… black.

It was also hard to be happy. Hard to stay happy, Hard to make sure you didn't let any real emotion show. This was what made her so sad. She was the one who had to be supportive, all the time. She had to be the one to hug everyone else while they cried but never ask for that in return. This was why it surprised her when she saw him, waiting for her. Just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs.

"I thought you left already…" she said softly, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "No. Because if I'm alone, I'm scared I'll do something stupid." He said, flatly. "Like what?" She asked, raising a brow in curiosity. "That doesn't matter. Come on, I'll walk you home." He said with a heavy sigh, one that sounded too sad to even be real. "No...That's fine. I can walk alone." She told him. He simply shook his head. "It's late, Tori. You're not walking alone."

It was a little frustrating, it wasn't even 5 o clock, yet he wouldn't give up. He was going to walk her home whether she liked it or not. "So you just…waited for me, because you didn't want to be alone?" she asked as they left the school campus. "Yes…and No." he was being rather cryptic, causing the girl to furrow her brows in confusion. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked her, looking around the surroundings. The trees continued to sway slowly with the wind, the rustling sound that it gave him causing the fifteen year old to bite down on her lower lip. It made her think, for some reason, about what she had just discussed with the Guidance Councillor. She couldn't think about that. It was what made her sad.

"Yeah…of course. Like what?" she said, pulling at the tightening straps of her back pack. "I don't know…anything." He told her with a shrug. Tori was quiet for a moment. "Why are you being so cryptic and…" she started, "Weird?" he finished. She nodded. "I don't know, Tori. I've just been thinking a lot." The words only just confused her even more. "About…what?" she felt like she was starting to sound like one of those four-year old pre-schoolers who just kept asking questions until their mother or father just...snapped. "I thought we were talking about something else." He said plainly, staring straight ahead like he had been for most of the time. "What is there to talk about?" Tori asked him. "Maybe there isn't anything at all."

She opened her mouth several times, trying to find the words to respond to him, but when she saw her house ahead, she thought it was best to just leave it. "I'll be okay from here. You should go home." She told the boy, walking a little faster. His pace quickened too. "I'm walking you to your door, and then I'm going home." Tori rolled her eyes at the statement. "Campbell Saunders, I'm fifteen years old, I don't need some…baby sitter." She said, becoming rather flustered. She turned to face the other fifteen year old who simply smirked. "Okay. Good night Victoria Santamaria." He said, taking a small step back. It was then she realised they had already reached her front door. "How did you know my full na-" he simply shrugged before she could finish her sentence and waved a goodbye, turning and walking away. Tori fixed a glare on him, how dare he be like that, especially with her. Sure, they didn't know anything about each other at all, but he could have at least been some what, friendly, instead of some mysterious asshole that gets by in life with an Elijah Goldsworthy smirk plastered on his face. "Damn asshole…" she muttered under her breath, watching as Campbell walked across the road, his hands in his pockets, his head down. She stayed in that position, just glaring at him until she could no longer see him and turned and opened her door, walking inside.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out, kicking her ballet flats off. Usually, Victoria would be greeted with either an "In here, sweetheart" or at least the clattering of things in the kitchen, but instead, the niner was greeted with stone cold silence. She sighed, a heavy sigh almost an exact replica of the one Campbell had produced back outside the Guidance Counsellors office and started heading toward her staircase, climbing up it quickly and heading off to her room. It was when she opened her door that the ringtone from her cell phone playing softly. Tori pulled her back pack off of her shoulder and threw it on her bed, fishing the phone out of her pocket and checking the Caller I.D. She frowned, seeing that it was an unknown number and pressed accept, putting the phone to her ear.

"That took you…longer than it should have." It was Campbell. "O…kay?" Tori said, drawing the word out. "Bedroom window." Was what he said next. "Huh?" was all Tori could say as she wandered over to her bay window. She climbed onto the seat and looked out it, and there he was, standing on her front lawn looking up at her. "You can get onto your roof, right?" he asked next, giving a small wave. The niner was hesitant, but she waved back too. "Um...from the attic, yeah." She was confused, where was he going with this?

"Good. Let me in, we're going to have a little…chat." He said, looking up at the window one last time before beginning to walk to the door. "Cam, you're scaring me. You sound like that guy of Vampire Diaries." She heard him chuckle. "Sorry…I didn't mean to. I think I've been watching too much of that show…" Tori clambered down the stairs, laughing a little. "You watch the Vampire Diaries?" she asked, a little concerned. "Yeah…sometimes I can't sleep, so I just…watch that. My billet family has the box sets…it's weird, but cool." He told her. Tori pulled open the front door and hung up her phone. "Did you even make it home?" she asked the boy as he stepped inside. "No. I didn't really want to go home…I don't really want to be alone." He explained as she wandered into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?" she asked, pulling open the fridge. "Nah, I'm good."

Tori just shrugged, closing the fridge and turned to face Campbell. "So…" she said quietly. "Rooftop?" Tori sighed before nodding. She pushed past the sophomore and waved for him to follow her. Then, she climbed up the stairs, hearing Campbell not far behind her and walked down the hallway. She stopped just under the door that would lead them up to the attic and turned to look at Campbell. "Why do you want to go on the roof?" she asked after a moment silence. "I always went up to mine when I was back home. To talk." Tori had to go on her tiptoes to grab the cord and pulled it down, the stair case toppling down as it got low enough. "You go up, I'm going to grab a sweater." Tori said, about to head off to her room when Campbell stopped her. "You can wear my jacket…I'm not that cold anyway." He said, nodding his head up in the general direction they intended to go.

Tori frowned for a moment, then relaxed. She held onto the sides of the staircase and slowly walked up them. She didn't want to fall like she did when she was eight and Tori sure wasn't in the mood to embarrass herself, especially in front of Campbell.

Once in the attic, Tori shuffled around, moving boxes out-of-the-way of the window that would open enough for her and Campbell to climb through and make it to the flat part of her roof. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and then the warmth of Campbell's jacket on her body. Tori whispered a thank you, pulling it on properly and then lent over a trunk that would be too heavy for her to shift and unlatched the window, pushing on it hard to open it. Once it opened, Tori climbed onto the trunk and was about to jump to boost herself when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. "Here, hold tight…" Cam told her as he helped her up. Tori held onto the window frame as he did so then pulled herself out the rest of the way. The niner was careful about her next few steps, holding onto what she could until she made it to where she wanted to go.

Once there, Tori slowly lowered herself down, finally sitting on the flat, tiled roof and pulling her knees to her chest, Campbell's jacket falling around her obviously a few sizes too big. The girl then looked over her shoulder, noticing Cam was sitting in the window, looking out at nothing. It was quiet, not an awkward quiet, but a nice, calm, yet terrifying quiet. Tori was about to open her mouth to say something, but Cam beat her too it. "I want to die." She frowned. "I'm sad and I don't want to be anymore."

"You don't have to die to not be sad anymore." Tori said softly, to which, he smiled. "I'm out of ideas, Tori. This is…really…the only option I have left." He said, breaking his gaze from nothing to look at her. The niner shook her head. "Suicide isn't an answer. It's never an answer. There's nothing worse than taking your own life." He tapped his fingers against the window pane and took a deep breath. "What's there to live for anymore?" the sentence stunned her.

She began to list things in her head, he had hockey, his family, Maya, his friends. She told him so and he just laughed. "I only play hockey for my brother, my family…is miles away, and Maya…you know what's going on with her and…what...friends?" Tori bit the inside of her cheek. He had given up. You could hear it in his voice. Campbell Saunders had given up and there wasn't much she would even be able to attempt to at least have him consider changing his mind, so instead, Tori turned her head back to the front, staring at a tree across the road. It was a few minutes before she heard careful footsteps make their way toward her. Next thing the Niner knew, Campbell was sitting next to her. Right next to her.

"And the worst part is…" he whispered, looking over at the girl. "I was going to do it tonight."

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Change My Mind

A/N: Okay, I got some writing advice from hopingfor, and I'm attempting to use it in this chapter. Thank you so much for to the four people who left a review! X

Previously…

_She began to list things in her head, he had hockey, his family, Maya, his friends. She told him so and he just laughed. "I only play hockey for my brother, my family…is miles away, and Maya…you know what's going on with her and…what...friends?" Tori bit the inside of her cheek. He had given up. You could hear it in his voice. Campbell Saunders had given up and there wasn't much she would even be able to attempt to at least have him consider changing his mind, so instead, Tori turned her head back to the front, staring at a tree across the road. It was a few minutes before she heard careful footsteps make their way toward her. Next thing the Niner knew, Campbell was sitting next to her. Right next to her. _

_"And the worst part is…" he whispered, looking over at the girl. "I was going to do it tonight." _

* * *

Tori remained quiet for a moment, her gaze at the tree across the road turning into a harsh glare.

"Tonight? You mean, when you got home, you were going to kill yourself?" she murmured, just loud enough for the boy next to her to hear.

"Yeah." Campbell was still looking at the girl, a little taken aback by the glare.

"What stopped you?"

He was quiet for a moment, sighing heavily.

"Well?"

"You. You stopped me." The statement confused the girl. She turned to face him again and raised a brow, as though she was asking for a better explanation.

Again, Campbell sighed. "I went to my locker to grab my books and found this form I was supposed to give to the guidance counsellor, so I was on my way back there…and then I saw you going into the office."

Tori nodded, "Go on…" she whispered, readjusting the jacket so it covered her properly.

"And…I thought it was weird, you, going to counselling. But I kinda just...brushed it off and focused on getting the damn form to the counsellor, so I did." He said with a shrug.

Tori remembered that part, she was about to answer the guidance counsellor's question about how she was when Campbell knocked on the door. She remembered the smile he gave her too, one of the smiles she always saw him give to Maya. "And then…you waited outside till' my session was finished?"

Campbell hesitated for a moment before shaking his head no. "I did leave…but then I realised the time and I didn't really want you to be alone, not this late anyway."

This time, Tori shook her head. "That doesn't make much sense, Cam."

"Why not?" he stared at her, confused.

"Why would you worry about me? I'm Tori." She replied with a rather sad smile.

"There. That's why." He said, pointing at the girl's mouth.

"What?" Tori asked, raising a brow.

"You're sad. That's why I'm worried." He explained, shifting slightly to sit up more.

"Okay, yeah. I'm sad. That still doesn't give me a good enough explanation as to why you're worried about me." She snapped, sighing heavily afterward. "Sorry." She whispered, rolling her eyes as he laughed.

"You're my friend, Tor. I should be worried about you if you're sad." Campbell explains, returning her smile with an equally sad one.

"I don't think you need to worry about me, Cam. It's you that you need to focus on. You just told me you were going to commit suicide tonight, I think that overrules my unhappiness." She said with a small laugh.

Cam laughed with her before shaking his head. "I don't know…I think it's too late for me."

"It's not too late, Campbell. It's never too late for anybody. You've got to get better, I don't think Heaven has an NHL team." She said, beginning to move. "We should probably head back inside, and you should probably go home." Tori said, carefully standing up and carefully heading back to the open window. The niner then climbed back through the window and landed back on the trunk underneath it. She didn't hear Campbell behind her, so she turned around and stuck her head out. "Cam?" she called out, the boy had moved down a little and was looking at the ground.

"Campbell Saunders, get your ass away from that ledge!" she shouted, startling the boy.

He looked over to the girl and chuckled. "Jesus, coming, I'm coming." He said, pushing away from the ledge and standing up. He made his way back to the window and climbed back through, surprised to see the empty room. "Tori?" he called out, slowly walking around the room. There was no response. "Tori?!" he said louder, glancing around the room.

"Downstairs!" he heard the girl's voice and sighed, relieved. Before he left to go back downstairs, Campbell quickly rushed back to the window, pulling it closed and then walked over to the opening and climbed back down.

"Can you close the attic door?!" Tori called out from downstairs, peeling off Campbell's Ice Hound jacket. She heard the creak and the slam of the attic door and then the quick steps of Campbell bounding down the stair case. As Campbell came to a stop on the last step, Tori thrusted her arm out, the jacket swinging just inches from his face.

"Ah.." he said, taking the jacket from her hand. "Trying to get rid of me, I see…" he finished, smirking.

Tori rolled her eyes, shaking her head before turning away from Campbell and taking the two steps she needed to get to the door. The girl went to pull it open when Campbell's hand caught her wrist.

"No…not yet." He whispered, stepping right behind her. The niner felt his hot breath against her neck and shuddered at the feeling. "You're still cold…here." He let go of Tori's wrist and held the jacket out again. "Put it on."

"I'm not cold, Campbell. You're really creepy." She said, staring at the door.

"I'm not leaving until you do."

She was still for a moment, completely confused by his entire demeanour. It was strange, so unlike Campbell. He was supposedly like a lost puppy, but here, with her, he was acting like… well, she wasn't sure what he was acting like, she just knew it wasn't natural. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth, deciding that if wearing his stupid jacket would get him to leave, she may as well get it over and done with.

Tori slipped her arms through the sleeves and the overly large jacket wrapped around her petite frame once more. "There, I put your jacket on. Are you going to leave now?" she asked, turning around. Campbell's face was just inches from hers, causing the girl to jump back a bit. "Don't. That's weird. And creepy. And…stop." She managed to get out, attempting to calm herself down.

Campbell just shook his head and chuckled, stepping forward again and grabbing the opens ends of the jacket, wrapping the fabric around his fists and tugging it, pulling the younger girl toward him. Tori's hands flew up to steady herself against Campbell's chest and her breathing became uneven once more. "Relax." He whispered, bringing one hand up to tuck her dark frizzy hair behind her ear.

"What…are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him and frowning. She was sure that he was just playing around, being a douche bag as most would say, but when he didn't back away from her, when his hands moved to a point just above her breasts, she gasped a little then held her breath.

"Relax." He repeated, gathering the fabric together then buttoning it together. He repeated the action for the rest of the buttons, the movements painfully slow. As he finally clipped the last one together and stepped away, Tori let the held breath out and looked down at her feet.

"I should go..." Campbell said, watching as the hair he had just tucked behind her ear fell down again, covering her face that she was already attempting to hide. "Good night, Tori." He whispered, brushing past her to get to the door. Tori stepped aside to let him past and looked up at him again.

"Night, Cam…" she whispered, swallowing hard. She watched the boy as he opened the door, waiting for him to disappear behind it, but when instead he slammed it shut, turning around and stepping toward her so quickly, she had no choice but to press up against the wall, Tori knew exactly what would happen next.

She whimpered a little as Campbell pressed up against her and squeezed her eyes shut. And once again, there came a soft whisper. "Relax."

His hand came up, tucking the fallen piece of hair back again, only this time, his hand remained on her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin as he leant down slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

Tori whimpered against his touch. She was scared, terrified nonetheless. This was a side of Campbell that she had never even seen before and it surprised her. "Are you going to kiss me, or are you just being a tease?" she blurted out after the uncomfortable moment grew too long.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered, the hand on her cheek moving down to her shoulder.

Tori sighed, opening her eyes finally, her nose lightly brushing against Cam's as he closed the centimetres between the pair of them. His lips lingered on hers for a while, before pressing them against hers once more, a little harder than the first kiss. Tori's hands moved from her side to Campbell's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt tightly as she moved up onto her tip toes. Finally, she broke away, pushing Cam away as she did so and pressed up against the wall again.

"You should go." She murmured, moving her gaze from him to the door as her hands moved behind her back.

"Okay." Campbell whispered. "Bye."

And with that, the hockey player left her house, leaving her to process the entire night. Normally, Tori would have freaked out and called Tristan or Maya in a hurry to explain what had just happened, but something told her that she should remain quiet, that she shouldn't say anything at all to any body only because of the things discussed on her roof. This was to be a night kept between the pair of them.

Tori took deep breaths, beginning to unbutton the jacket, feeling as though it was beginning to suffocate her. She pulled it off and was almost tempted to throw it to the ground and run off, but when she remembered that it was Campbell's jacket for hockey, she thought it was most likely more acceptable to just hide it in her wardrobe for the weekend and then give it back to him at school on Monday, and never have to see it again.

The niner's stomach was twisting into knots, the feeling that she was going to vomit beginning to overwhelm her. She decided that it would be best to just go to bed and sleep it off. She'd deal with it in the morning.

Jacket still in hand, Tori headed up the stairs again, walking quickly past the attic door and to her bedroom, closing the door just as quickly and took another few deep breaths. _"Relax, Tori."_ Campbell's voice entered her mind, almost making the girl scream.

She pushed away any other thought of Campbell and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling it open and throwing the jacket inside. "Damn asshole…" she muttered, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. Tori closed the wardrobe, her jeans in hand and threw them onto the bay window seat.

The girl then removed her bra and socks, leaving them on the ground and walked over to her bed, pulling the covers back and climbing into them. She pulled them right above her head and squeezed her eyes shut; the growing need to sleep away her entire night increasing to an unhealthy size, but it offered more normality than anything else at that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Campbell Saunders was in his bedroom, lying on his bed in his boxers, staring at the ceiling. He knew he had scared the girl, he could tell. Part of him felt rather guilty for scaring the niner, but another part felt okay with it. He know had Tori Santamaria wrapped around his little finger, and he didn't even mean for it to happen.

"Night Tori…" he whispered to nothing before climbing under his covers, rolling over and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

"Night Cam.." came a soft whisper from Tori, under her own covers back at her house.


	3. Breathe Me, Help Me, Love Me

**A/N:** Again, thank you to those who reviewed the chapter. I just have one tiny request.. with the reviews, please leave constructive criticism, things I could work on, any predictions or ideas. At the moment...I think this is going to be my favorite chapter... Enjoy! xx

* * *

**Previously...**

_Meanwhile, Campbell Saunders was in his bedroom, lying on his bed in his boxers, staring at the ceiling. He knew he had scared the girl, he could tell. Part of him felt rather guilty for scaring the niner, but another part felt okay with it. He know had Tori Santamaria wrapped around his little finger, and he didn't even mean for it to happen._

_"Night Tori…" he whispered to nothing before climbing under his covers, rolling over and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep rather quickly._

_"Night Cam.." came a soft whisper from Tori under her own covers back at her house._

* * *

Over the weekend, Tori kept to herself, only ever coming downstairs to get food or ask her parents a question about her homework. As much as she wanted to forget about her Friday night, she couldn't and it frustrated her.

How dare he do that, act the way he did. Where the hell did Lost Puppy Saunders go? She couldn't wrap her head around every word said, every action, and every breath. It was all too unfamiliar and strange. Tori knew that it would help a lot if she talked to somebody, but whom? Obviously, all of her friends were completely out of the question and there was no way Tori would contact the guidance counsellor.

As the girl paced around her bedroom, she thought hard about someone who she could talk to. It had to be someone older, who could give genuine advice. Someone close to her, but far away so nobody else would find out about the night. Who did she know that filled those holes?

She was in the middle of listing names when she heard a soft knock at her door. Tori stopped pacing, turning and looking at the door.

"Victoria, sweetheart…I've got your laundry.." she relaxed at the sound of her mother's soft voice.

"It's open, Ma." She said, walking over to her bay window and sitting down.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet this weekend." Mrs. Santamaria said, walking into the room, toward the wardrobe.

Tori was quiet for a moment, staring out the window. She then looked over to her mother who had opened her wardrobe door. "I'm sorry, Mom…I'm just not feeling all that great…" she explained, pulling her knees up to her chest. Tori rested her head upon them, looking out the window again.

"Do you have a headache? Are you feverish?" her mother asked, setting the pile of clothes on a shelf. The woman then tried to shut the door, her attempt unsuccessful. Something was blocking the door from closing.

The niner shook her head, "No, just my stomach. It's probably just period pain, you don't need to worry." She said, forcing a smile.

She hadn't even noticed her mother bending down to pick up the item stopping her from closing the door until Mrs. Santamaria turned around, holding the Ice Hound jacket up.

"Tori, what is this?"

Tori stared back at her mother, dumbfounded. She really did forget about the jacket, just not the owner. "I..um…" she stammered, looking from her mother to the jacket.

"Sweetheart, I know very well that this isn't yours." Her mother said, walking toward her daughter.

"No, No it's not. I…It belongs to Campbell Saunders. He's my friend." Tori said, unfolding herself and getting up off the bay window seat.

"Why do you have his jacket?" Mrs. Santamaria was really just curious now.

"He walked me home on Friday, it was cold so he gave me his jacket. I forgot to give it back to him before he left."

"Ooh, he gave you his jacket? What does he look like?" the woman asked, raising a brow.

"Moooooooommm…" Tori whined, rolling her eyes as she took the jacket from her mother. "He's just a friend…" she muttered, pulling open her wardrobe once more and retrieving a coat hanger, placing the jacket on it and hanging it up properly.

"But is he a _cute _friend, that's what I'm asking" Mrs. Santamaria asked, holding her hands up in defence.

Tori closed the wardrobe and walked over to her door, pulling it open and gesturing for her mother to leave. "Thanks Mom, I love you." She said, waiting for the woman to leave.

"I'm just concerned for your love life sweetie, I don't want any more broken hearts." The woman said, leaving the room.

Tori rolled her eyes at the comment, "You bring that up every week, Mom." She whispered, closing the door.

The girl waited for a few moments before crossing back to her bed. Her phone lay near the middle, buzzing away. Tori sighed, grabbing it and laying back on her bed. She pushed the accept button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Tori, are you busy?"_Maya.

"No…why?"

_"Can I come over?" _

"Um…why don't I come to you?"

* * *

About ten minutes later, Tori had arrived at the Matlin residence and was walking up the path to the front door. On the phone, Maya sounded as though she had been crying, the way her voice cracked on a couple of the words making it more obvious. Tori was concerned, of course she was, but she was still a little upset with the girl, especially after the kiss Maya had shared with her now ex-boyfriend.

She knew it was better to just push that aside and focus on why Maya was upset, because the last thing the young girl probably needed was for Tori to keep treating her like an acquaintance instead of a best friend.

Reaching the front door, Tori readjusted her sweater and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was pulled open and a flustered Katie was standing against the door frame.

"Oh, Tori, Hi. You're here for Maya, right? She's upstairs." The girl said quickly, stepping aside to let the niner in.

"Hi, Katie…yeah, I'll just…head up, are you okay?" Tori asked, raising a brow at the older girl.

"No, well, yes, but no. Maya's been in her room since this morning crying her heart out and she won't tell me why…if it's about that damn Saunders kid…I swear I'll kick his ass…" Katie muttered, running a hand through her long, dark hair.

"I'll just…go…up…now..." Tori said slowly, walking upstairs, toward the closed door plastered in different band stickers and musical note stickers.

She looked over her shoulder, noticing Katie had followed her and nibbled her lower lip. "Um… Katie…I think…" she started before Katie nodded quickly, stepping backward.

"Right, right. Sorry, overprotective sister, I know." The older girl said, before turning and walking into her own bedroom.

Tori sniggered at the ordeal before composing herself and knocking on the door. "Katie, go away!" she heard Maya shout.

She didn't bother announcing who it was, instead she just opened the door, not surprised to find it was blocked by something. "Maya...It's just me." Tori explained, closing the door again.

She then heard a sniffle and a grunt as whatever was blocking the door scraped against the hardwood floor, and the door was opened again. "Oh…Maya…" Tori whispered, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"We were supposed to hang out today, and I texted him to see if we were still on, and then all I got back was 'I'm not coming. Sorry. It's over." Maya explained before sobbing into Tori's shoulder.

Tori looked up at Maya's wall as Maya held onto her tightly, her tremble causing Tori to shake as well. "He broke up with you?"

* * *

It took a few hours to calm Maya down, but Tori managed to do it. She had tried to keep the girl distracted, watching movies, talking about things completely unrelated to Campbell, but nothing seemed to work. Instead, Tori just told Maya to try and sleep and cuddled the girl until her short breaths evened out and became light.

Tori peeled herself away from the younger girl and pulled the blanket's up over her. She would text Maya later, to check up on her, but for now, she had to get Cam to explain what he had done.

Quickly leaving the room, Tori almost bumped into Katie who was just as surprised to see the girl leaving so quickly. "Oops, sorry!" Tori squealed, stepping backward.

"It's fine, It's fine." Katie assured the girl, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She managed to do so and then folded her arms across her chest. "Is she okay?"

Tori shook her head no. "I don't think she will be for a while." She told the elder Matlin, who just looked back at her sadly.

"What happened?" Katie asked Tori, hoping that the niner would give her an answer.

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready, you just need to be a supportive big sister…hug her a lot…tell her that none of it was her fault and make sure she doesn't stay in her room all day." Tori said, Katie sighing, realising she wouldn't be getting an answer for a while.

"Okay…is she okay, for now, at least?"

Tori nodded. "She's asleep, just check on her in a couple of hours." She said, "I have to go now, tell her to text me." She said smiling at Katie before walking back off down the stairs and out of the Matlin house. Tori fished her cell phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, dialling Campbell's number and holding the phone up to her ear.

_"Hey, it's Campbell, leave a message and I'll get back to you." Beep. _

"Damn you, Saunders. You're so weird! You need to call me back and explain why I spent the past few hours, comforting Maya, your first girlfriend & kiss, due to a _break up._ I'm going to kick your ass. And you dumped her through text?! I can not believe you. Call me back, Saunders. Or I swear to God, I will hunt you down." She said angrily to the voice message recorder as she walked home quickly.

Tori hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket, her fast walk breaking into a run. She ran the rest of the way home and when she came to her front porch, she slumped down on to the front step, breathless.

"Damn, I was looking forward to getting my ass kicked." Tori almost jumped a few feet at the sound of Campbell's voice.

"Dammit!" she yelled, standing up. He was sitting on the chair swing, his feet moving him forward and back. Tori angrily stormed toward him, pointing her index finger out at him. "You asshole, why would you do that to Maya?! I thought you were nice! Decent enough to break up with her in person! But through text?!" she studied the amused look on his face and rolled her eyes, raising her hand and bringing it back down on his cheek, hard.

The loud slapping sound it made, caused Tori to jump back. Campbell's hand had since flown to his cheek and he was cradling it, yelling in pain. She decided she had had enough of the boy and headed back inside, slamming the door. She kicked off her shoes and stormed upstairs.

She was still fuming as she rushed into her room and pressed her hand to her forehead, taking deep but short breaths as she paced back and forth, tempted to go back outside and hit him again.

Instead, she threw open her closet, grabbing the Ice Hound jacket without a glance and then flew back downstairs and outside. "Once you take your tampon out, Campbell. Get the _fuck_ off my porch and leave me the _fuck_ alone!" she shouted at him, throwing the jacket to his feet.

Since she had last seen him, Campbell had composed himself and went back to swinging on the chair, staring out at nothing as tears slipped down his cheeks.

The niner swallowed hard, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "S…Sorry." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"It's okay."

Tori remained quiet, nodding at his words.

"I needed that." He whispered, looking at the girl who slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"I know you did."

"So that's where you've been, at Maya's." he said, reaching down and picking up the jacket.

"She wouldn't talk to Katie." She paused. "Why did you break up with her?"

"It's not fair to keep someone I don't have feelings for, grounded to me. And clearly, she doesn't have feelings for me."

Tori scoffed, slowly wandering over to the porch swing and sitting down next to Campbell. "Yeah, sure. She doesn't have feelings for you." She said, looking to the boy. "She cried, for the entire day, Campbell. Even the things that never had anything to do with you made her sob. She loves you and you let her go. Why?"

He sighed, looking at his hands. "I don't have feelings for her. I can't lie to her."

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"No. Not happening. You are not acting like this. You aren't an idiot; you just needed an excuse to get her out of your life without actually getting out of hers."

He was quiet for a little while. "You said it, not me." He whispered, beginning to play with his hands.

"Damn right I did." She said, nudging the boy with her elbow.

It was quiet again; the only sound heard was the creaking of the swing, maneuvering back and forth. The silence wasn't sad and it wasn't awkward or angry, it was peaceful. It was the kind of silence that often came when someone was thinking.

"Are you over Zig?"

The question snapped the Niner out of her day dream, her head turning to look at him. "What?"

"Are you over him?" he asked again.

Tori was about to nod, but then shook her head no. "Not really, but I'm getting there."

"But you know he's over you, right?"

She sighed, and then nodded. "Of course I know that. I'm happy that he is, because he deserves someone…calmer." She said, laughing a little afterward.

"I want him to be with Maya. I don't know why, but I do." The words pierced Tori's heart. It was something that she thought about a lot, and her answer was always the same. _"He should be with Maya. They're good for each other."_

"I want them to be together too." She said after a little while.

"What about you? What do you want for you?" Campbell asked, rubbing his hands together.

Tori brought her feet up, resting her head on his shoulder. He responded by resting his head lightly upon hers. "I just want to be happy again." She whispered, looking out at nothing in particular.

"Me too."

"Then let's be happy. Let's be happy and forget what sadness feels like. Let's help each other." She continued, moving to be closer to the boy.

"Help each other be happy…I like that." He whispered, smiling to himself.

They remained in that position for a while longer, before Tori moved her head to rest on his lap. His fingers began to run through her dark, frizzy curls as her eyes remained fixed on him.

She felt herself growing tired rather quickly and then finally let her eyes close, the feeling of Campbell's fingers running through her hair soothing her. She drifted off into a light sleep, curled up with Campbell's jacket across her body.

"Night, Tori…"

* * *

**A/N: **Remember to leave a constructive review! The next chapter could very well be up tomorrow night! x


End file.
